Between reality and dream
by blue90broken'nbleed
Summary: Everytime Klaus drinks, he saw that person at his side. He smiles bitterly because he know it was nothing but figment of his imagination.


Klaus runs his finger around the rim of the whisky shot glass. He been drinking for awhile. Now he is just waiting. He looks to his side he smiles watching the familiar figures next to him.

"Elijah." He greets somberly before staring down at his whiskey.

"Niklaus. You really shouldn't drink so much. "He said in the familiar disapproving voice tone.

Too familiar. Klaus find himself staring at Elijah's profile.

"..after all you are more suspectible to foolish decision when you intoxicated". Elijah says smilling teasingly staring back at him.

"Hnn."Klaus scoffs sardonically looking away and his eyes wet without prompt. "You are not real anyway."He grouse. He throws his head back and drank the whiskey in one shot. He welcomes the burns down his throat.

"Just a figment of my imagination." He said to no one as he pour another shot of whiskey. "Something to fill the emptiness."

Of course, Elijah stares at him woriedly like he is losing his mind.Maybe he is losing his mind. After all, he is having a conversation with his figment imagination in form of his older brother Elijah.

"I wonder why would I think of you the most." He stares at Elijah trying to decipher the reasoning behind all this and the imaginary Elijah stares back unflinching.

"It is a mystery." Klaus says after awhile as he drink another shot.

"Hm. "The fake Elijah says as he stares at Niklaus with curiosity.

"Do you shares imaginary conversation with the rest of our family too?"

" Ha. "Klaus laugh mirthlessly as he stares at Elijah. Sometimes, he forgets that this is not really Elijah but just an image created by his mind when he is intoxicated.

"You know, I dont. After all you are a part of me."Elijah just stares at him in that penetrating way that is completely Elijah's trademark.

"Am i?" The imaginary Elijah asks him staring morosely. "What?" Niklaus asks with half lidded eyes. He must have drank more than he thought. "Am I..not real?" Elijah asks staring at him.

Niklaus smiles but it lack warmth. He taps a finger to his temple. "You just a figment of my imagination, I reckon. The real you are thousand miles away with no recollection of who he is or who I am to him."

"Who are you to me?" The imaginary Elijah asked looking genuinely curious.Klaus smirks mischievously.

The Elijah in front of him just rolls his eyes and phrase it again before Klaus could say anything. "Who are you to him? The real me or whoever he is." The imaginary Elijah asks again.

"Hm. What do you think? Who am I, the great Klaus mikaelson to Elijah." Klaus asks searching Elijah's brown eyes.

"A burden. A pain in the ass or a bastard. What do you think? Which one of this am I to him?"

Elijah stares at him eyes full of pity. "I think you are someone he refuses to let go. Someone he always choose above someone else. Someone he choose to love despite how difficult you are."

Klaus eyes widen in shock as he stares speechless at him .

"You dont make it easy to love you brother." Elijah says staring at him sadly.

Klaus lips tremble as he stares at the figure beside him. It is impossible but there is no other explanation.This thing here beside him is definitely not one of his figment imagination of Elijah. It couldn't be that he is really talking to the real Elijah. Well, his spirit or something. Rebekah has once told him that Elijah is capable of doing something like this.

"E.. Elijah." Those words fall from his lips before he can stop. I have missed you brother. He winces just saying his brother name hurts. Elijah stares at him quiet and eyes full of understanding. I miss you too, brother.

Klaus laughs. "I'm a fool. Of course, you are not real."

Elijah frowned at his brother words. "You doubts me because I said, I miss you too."

"Is it that difficult to believe that you have my affection, same as Rebekah."

It is a little too much for Klaus. He doesn't know what to believe. Before tonight he knows that when he is drunk, the Elijah he sees beside him is just a product of his imagination. Tonight the Elijah sitting besides him is too different and feels too real.

Klaus closes his eyes when his brother cups his cheeks gently. He savoured every seconds because he has been touch starved for months. He was too used to Elijah warm hands on the back of his neck or his comforting hand on his shoulder. Who would have thought that he, Klaus Mikaelson enjoys those fleeting moment when his older brother bestow him comforting touches.

"Be well Niklaus and stop drinking so much." Elijah chuckles and his thumb moves back and forth caressing Klaus face gently. "You have a bad track records of violence when you drink."

Niklaus lets out a bitter laughs. "That is actually quite true", Klaus admitted shamelessly.

"Do watch out for our sisters and brother would you? Take care of them, will you." Elijah asks of him.

Klaus nodded. When he open his eyes, he was alone. He let the tears fall freely, after all there is no one to witness.

In a place miles away in a quaint little town of monasque, French.

Elijah opens his eyes. He stares at the ceiling. He eyes are blurred with unshed tears. He blinks them away. He wonders what he dreamed of. Whether it was a happy memories or sad ones. It must be a sad one because his chest hurt awfully. He wonders what it could be about. This is not the first time he wonders whether out there he had someone that he calls family.

Elijah sighs. There is no used in wondering after all since he doesn't have any memories of his past. He looks outside and discover the sun has started to rise. It is a beautiful sights. He smiles and thinks this is one of the reason what made him loves manosque so much.


End file.
